BMW M3 GTR E46
The BMW M3 GTR E46 is a classic car and one of the best cars in NFS World. It has been available in the game since the launch. This car is well known because of its fame in the game Need For Speed: Most Wanted and continues to live its pride in World as lots of players who adore Most Wanted buy this car and decorate them to look like the one in Most Wanted. History The M3 GTR E46 was introduced in 2001 and is a much lighter version then the Race edition because most parts of the car is using carbon fiber. The 4.0L V8 engine which is also available in the Race edition of the M3 GTR is very similar except that it has been modified to meet standards for such as noise regulations and emissions. Performance The arrival of extremely powerful cars to World meant that the best cars of Version 4, such as the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 and the BMW M3 GTR E46, became overshadowed by those new cars. While the aforementioned cars could still get shocking results in the hands of a good driver, their usefulness became rather limited The BMW M3 GTR E46, as one of the few cars that were in Version 4 that haven't been retuned yet, has strange performance specs. While it's got strong Nitrous, good handling and decent top speed, these traits are unfortunately compensated by its very bad acceleration, struggling to keep up with a lot of cars. This can be seen better on higher speeds, in which its acceleration becomes absolutely atrocious and nearly non-existant, which makes the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento look like it is blazing fast on its sixth gear. The M3 E46's handling, while stable, is rather heavy, meaning that it will be easily outpaced by cars such as the Lotus Elise on technical tracks, a fact made worse by its poor acceleration. While its Nitrous is strong enough to cope with its acceleration issues, the cars it used to share its Tier with have an even more powerful Nitrous The Car Classes patch didn't do any favors to the BMW M3 GTR E46. While its Overall Rating puts it into a Class littered with formerly lower-Tier cars, its Overall Rating is too high, meaning it is almost forced to not have any performance part installed to race in Class B events, and the problem of getting outaccelerated by almost any car arises again. A Class A M3 E46 does not fare much better, because of the very same reasons it was just an average Tier 3 car before the Car Classes patch The BMW M3 GTR E46 is a rather useful car for both Pursuits and Team Escapes, because it's rather heavy, and its handling is good enough to dodge Rhinos if needed. However, it's still in trouble if rammed, despite its weight, as its acceleration is troublesome even in this kind of events : Top Speed: 300 km/h / Acceleration Speed: 194 km/h + 43 km/h NOS / Handling Speed: 202 km/h Editions *Silver *BMW M3 GTR (E46) *Blue Car Stats Bodykits *375 SB - Tensor E46 - Tensor F.jpg|Tensor Front E46 - Tensor B.jpg|Tensor Rear E46 - Incline F.jpg|Incline Front E46 - Incline B.jpg|Incline Rear E46 - Rex F.jpg|Rex Front E46 - Rex B.jpg|Rex Rear E46 - Optima F.jpg|Optima Front E46 - Optima B.jpg|Optima Rear E46 - Excel F.jpg|Excel Front E46 - Excel B.jpg|Excel Rear E46 - Supremo F.jpg|Supremo Front E46 - Supremo B.jpg|Supremo Rear E46 - Glint F.jpg|Glint Front E46 - Glint B.jpg|Glint Rear E46 - Cascade F.jpg|Cascade Front E46 - Cascade B.jpg|Cascade Rear E46 - Exodus F.jpg|Exodus Front E46 - Exodus B.jpg|Exodus Rear E46 - Kineto F.jpg|Kineto Front E46 - Kineto B.jpg|Kineto Rear E46 - Sonic F.jpg|Sonic Front E46 - Sonic B.jpg|Sonic Rear E46 - Offroad F.jpg|Offroad Front E46 - Offroad B.jpg|Offroad Rear E46 - Transform F.jpg|Transform Front E46 - Transform B.jpg|Transform Rear *375 SB - Incline *375 SB - Rex *375 SB - Optima *375 SB - Excel *375 SB - Supremo *250 SB - Glint *250 SB - Cascade *200 SB - Exodus *200 SB - Kineto *200 SB - Sonic *85,000 IGC - Offroad *85,000 IGC - Transform Note that on this car, the visual packages only change the rear wing. Appearances The BMW M3 GTR (E46) is the Street Series version of the popular M3 GTR Race Series edition seen in Need For Speed: Most Wanted and Need For Speed: Carbon. The Street Series made appearances in Need For Speed: ProStreet, Need For Speed: Undercover and in the Need For Speed: Shift series. NFSMW.jpg NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Rental Cars Category:BMW Category:RWD Cars Category:IGC Cars Category:German Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:Class B